Unidos Hacemos Desastres, Guerra y Desmadres
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Una poción creada para hacer caer a los enemigos. Sera para echarse encima a un cruel enemigo. Un hermano cambiado, otro furioso, tres Espectros buscando una solución para reparar su metida de pata... ¿Lograran hacerlo? Lo más seguro es que no, ya que cierta deidad no permitirá que le arrebaten a su más preciado tesoro. Santos Dorados y Espectros, juntos, pero no revueltos.


No tengo remedio (?)

Kanon: No, no lo tienes.

Bueno... Nada es mio, todo es de Masami Kurmumada...

Esta historia fue escrita por el mero placer de escribir n.n En caso de que tenga relación o se parezca con alguna otra historia o con la realidad es mera coincidencia... ¡No Yaoi!

Una poción creada para hacer caer a los enemigos. Sera para echarse encima a un cruel enemigo. Un hermano cambiado, otro furioso, tres Espectros buscando una solución para reparar su metida de pata... ¿Lograran hacerlo? Lo más seguro es que no, ya que cierta deidad no permitirá que le arrebaten a su más preciado tesoro. Santos Dorados y Espectros, juntos, pero no revueltos.  
(Pésimo Resumen, malo, malo, malo... perdón, no tengo cerebro para más TnT... No Yaoi)

 **Unidos Hacemos Desastres, Guerra y Desmadres**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **Trió Desastres... ¿O trió de idiotas?**

Un vaporcillo inundaba la estancia, un montón de cosas inservibles pululaban por doquier. La cama distendida, la mesa llena de platos, en el escritorio predominaba el desorden y cosas que desconocían de su proceder.

El Juez de Grifo no prestaba atención a sus acompañantes... Que en ningún momento invito que pasasen a sus aposentos privados... Mientras no le desconcentrasen de su labor, todo estaba bien.

\- Le hecho esto... Y esto... Y esto... Y... ¡Uh! Este pelo de gato... ¿O es de perro?- medito- Bueno el caso es que es de un animal.- dijo finalmente, después de leer las páginas del libro que estaba en su escritorio.

A sus espaldas, dos pares de ojos le observaban atónitos.

Curiosidad, sorpresa y ¿Porque no? _miedo_... Se reflejaba en esos bellos orbes de color ámbar y morado...

Aiakos miro a Minos y después a Radamanthys, y volvió a ver al espectro peliplateado... para después volver a mirar al inglés.

Radamanthys alzo los hombros, en una muestra clara de desconcierto.

Sinceramente, el Wyvern no tenía ganas de averiguar que tenía entre manos el chihuahueño copetón que tenia por hermano... Si algo había aprendido, era a no meterse con el lunático peliplateado, ya que su mentalidad estaba en duda... Sobra decir por qué razones... su arrogancia; traducida en una simple palabra; Estupidez.

¿Quien en su sano juicio entraría en el camino para los Dioses? El idiota de Minos... Pero eso es cosa y aparte.

Lo que es relevante e importante es; ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo con tanto esmero... Y con porquerías que solo él tiene idea?

Una agua de sabor... No, definitivamente no... Una sopa, menos...

Eso solo sabia el Juez... Y sinceramente, tenía miedo de preguntar.

Aiakos, por su parte, tenía una enorme curiosidad, ladeo el rostro y se centro más en ver los ingredientes que flotaban en el agua... O leche... o no tenía idea de que era...

Parecía gelatina recién cuajada, verde obscuro, viscoso, varias cosas flotaban; un pelo, un ajo, un... ¿ratón?... ¿Un rabo de cerdo?... ¡¿Un ojo de plástico?! ¿Pero qué...?

Contuvo su primer alimento al ver, a su hermano, dejar caer una pata de pollo... Y un hígado, que no tenía ganas de preguntar de qué diablos era...

Los ojos de ambos Jueces se abrieron de par en par, al ver que el "liquido" pasaba de verde viscoso a un rosa claro.

\- Puede que esto vaya contra mi principio de no hablar con idiotas...- musito Radamanthys- ¿Pero qué Hades estás haciendo, Minos?

El peliplateado le miro sobre su hombro y sonrió... Aiakos se oculto tras el rubio al ver esa sonrisa...

\- Digamos que con esto- señalo el caldero humeante- nos libraremos de nuestros enemigos.- dicho esto, soltó una carcajada triunfal- ¡Y para siempre! ¡Jamás volverán a reencarnar!- soltó una risa malvada.

Aiakos se persigno, Radamanthys se rasco la cabeza. El rubio se acerco a su hermano y al ver que se le estaba hiendo la "onda" le dio un zape que le hizo empinarse asía adelante.

\- No te prives.

\- Gracias,- murmuro sobándose el área afectada- no volverá a pasar.

\- Haber, "Copetilín", explícate.- pidió Aiakos, armándose de valor.

\- Con esto, los dorados jamás reencarnaran...- sonrió.

\- ¡Hasta crees!- grito el Garuda- Si esos _weyes_ son como Bruce Willis; Duros de matar.- dijo con dramatismo.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Aiakos- musito el Inglés- Y si no recuerdas, _Copetilín_ estamos en tratados de "paz"- dijo asiendo comillas con los dedos.

\- Nuestros Dioses, no nosotros.- dijo moviendo su dedo índice con teatralidad.

\- Me estás dando miedo, Minos... ¿Cuántos porros te fumaste?

\- ¡¿Insinúas que me drogo, Aiakos?!- el pelipurpura negó enérgicamente- Más te vale... ¿No vieron mi "pipa" por aquí?- volteo asía su escritorio revolviendo las cosas sobre este.

Aiakos y Radamanthys se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano.

\- Bueno, estaba en que ya se cómo eliminar a los "Doritos"- sonrió- Perooo...

\- Todo tiene un pero.- rodó sus hermosos ámbar.

\- Sí, y este pero no es muy importante... Bueno, solo un poquito... Tal vez un poquito más... O más... O mucho... ¿Pero que se le va hacer?- alzo los hombros- Total; El problema radica en que... No sé si mi "Doradeteros" funcione... Y que realmente no se que hace... O más bien si se que hace, pero no he comprobado que sirva.

\- Primero; Eres un reverendo idiota, ese nombre solo se te pudo ocurrir a ti.- Radamanthys alzo dos dedos- Segundo; ¡¿Como mierdas no vas a saber que putas madres hace?¡ ¡Si tu lo inventaste idiota!

\- Tranquilo, hermano, tranquilo...- alzo los brazos- Primero; Me gusta como suena, es exótico, como; Aladín, Almamín..

\- ¡Almamerto!- grito Aiakos.

\- Exacto- sonrió y apunto a su hermano- Segundo; Dije que si se que hace, el problema es que no se si sirva, porque no tengo un conejillo de Indias...- frunció el ceño.

Radamanthys proceso la información y ¡Click! Su bombillo interno se encendió.

No solo mataría dos pájaros de un tiro; Comprobaría la eficacia de esa porquería creada por su hermano y se deshacería de el sirviente más estúpido, incompetente, feo, maloliente, desperdicio humano, inútil, chillón y demás de su vista.

\- Yo te puedo conseguir a el _buey_ de India.- acto seguido, el rubio desapareció en un destello purpura.

\- ¿Que no es "conejillo"?- pregunto el pelimorado a su compañero, el cual solo alzo los hombros.

Radamanthys volvió a aparecer, solo que esta vez estaba acompañado... Zeros de Rana.

\- ¿Para qué me quiere señor?- dijo el feo espectro. Una mueca de asco asalto a los sexys espectros ahí presentes... (N/A: Tan chulos, ¿Apoco no? ;)

\- Haber, Zeros, tu solamente no te muevas... Quédate quieto... ¡Pero antes! Cierra los ojos.- el espectro obedeció al peliplateado.

Minos tomo un cucharon y le lleno con esa sustancia rosada, respiro onda y lo dejo caer al espectro que estaba en el suelo, el cual abrió los ojos al sentir la sustancia caliente...

¡Claro que estaba caliente! Es más, estaba hirviendo.

\- ¡Me quemo! ¡Me quemo! ¡Señor, me quemo!- dio saltos de aquí allá, sobándose la cabeza.

\- ¿Y a mí porque me dices? Si sabes que no me importa.- dijo indiferente el Ingles a su subordinado.

\- Creo que debí dejar que se enfriara...- medito el Peliplateado.

\- Déjalo, una quemada no le hará verse menos feo.- murmuro indiferente Aiakos.

El espectro de Rana, después de brincar como loco por la estancia, se quedo quieto.

\- Me cae que se privo.- murmuro Aiakos.

\- No creo...

El espectro, después de dos segundos, cayó al suelo dándose de bruces en el rostro.

\- ¿Vive?

\- Yo que se... Radamanthys, tómale el pulso.

\- ¡Ah caray! ¿Y yo porque?- se mofo.

\- Sera porque era tu sirviente...

\- Y tu lo trajiste.- le completo el peliplateado.

Soltó un bufido y camino en dirección a Zeros... Con repugnancia le tomo el pulso.

\- ¿Está vivo?

\- Calculo con el pecho- se puso de pie- y siento con el pensamiento; Que está muerto.

\- ¡¿Que haremos con el cuerpo?! ¡El señor Hades nos va a dejar sin postre si se entera!- grito Garuda.

\- ¡Serenidad y calma! Nadie se dará cuenta- Radamanthys quito un mantel de la mesa y con esta tapo al espectro- De eso me encargo yo- murmuro para sí- Minos...

El Juez miro a su igual, y sonrió...

Tomo una botella de Coca- Cola vacía y la lleno con la sustancia rosa, procurando no mancharse el también.

\- ¿Un envase? ¿enserio?- pregunto incrédulo el pelimorado.

\- ¿Qué? Es lo único que tengo a la mano...

\- A todo esto...- interrumpió el rubio- Ya que sabemos que funciona, ¿Qué rayos hace?

\- Han leído "La bella durmiente"- la mirada de sus hermanos le dejo muy en claro que no- Pues esto- agito la botella- Hace que caigan en un profundo sueño, del cual no puedan despertar, hasta el primer beso de amor.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Si serás idiota... Esos _perros dorados_ tienen más fans que tu y yo juntos.- se señalo a sí mismo y después al peliplateado- ¡Ya estuvo que los despiertan en un dos por tres!- grito Aiakos- A todo esto ¿Porque estas tan seguro de que no reencarnaran?

\- No reencarnaran, porque para que vuelvan a nacer dentro de doscientos y pico de años, deben morir primero ¿Me equivoco?- los otros dos negaron- Si los Santitos Dorados no mueren...

\- Sus almas no reencarnaran...- le interrumpió Aiakos.

\- Porque estarán sumidas en un sueño eterno.- tercio Radamanthys.

\- ¡Correcto!- grito el peliplateado alzando los brazos- Ya ven que no estoy tan idiota.- sonrió.

\- Tienes tus momentos, no se va a negar.- dijo Wyvern, Minos solo entrecerró los ojos.

\- Respecto a lo otro tienes razón... En cuanto las Fans los encuentren ya valió todo...- se rasco el mentón- A menos que...

\- ¿Que, qué?- dijeron al unisonó.

\- A menos que...

\- ¿Que; qué?

\- A menos que...

\- ¡¿A menos que?!- grito Radamanthys.

\- A menos que se les ocurra algo, porque, yo... Estoy escaso de ideas.

\- ¡Ya se!- grito Aiakos- ¡Los encerraremos en una torre!

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es, Rada- le tomo por los hombros y le sacudió- ¡Les encerramos en una torre y asunto finalizado! ¡Las Fangirls no los encontraran jamás!

\- No cabe duda, ya no tenemos un idiota, si no dos.- murmuro con pesar el Wyvern.

\- Calmantes montes, alicantes y todo lo que termine en "antes" ¿Que les parece si vamos encerrando de uno a uno?- sonrió el Chihuahua copetón.

\- No me parece mala idea...- medito el rubio.

\- ¿A quien cogemos primero?- el rubio y el peliplateado voltearon atónitos asía Aiakos- Me refiero a quien agarramos primero para encerrarlo... Malpensados.

Radamanthys sonrió de forma cruel.

\- A mi archienemigo... Kanon.

\- Entonces Kanon será...- los tres sonrieron maliciosos.

\- ¡No hay más que esperar! Vamos a buscarlo ahora mismo...- sonrió el rubio- La venganza es dulce...- murmuro.

Los tres desaparecieron, dejando todo atrás...

Más un bulto que estaba en el piso tapado con un mantel, comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Zeros se descubrió el rostro, se paso las manos por la cara varias veces, sentía como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño... Mas al ver sus manos, abrió los ojos de par en par... De un salto se levanto, se dirigió la espejo de cuerpo completo frente a el...

Un grito chillón escapo de su boca, se llevo las manos al rostro observándose con miedo y terror...

\- ¡¿Pero qué diablos le paso a mi belleza?!- grito a la nada- ¡Señor Radamanthys!- salió saltando, grácilmente, de ahí- ¡Señorita Pandora! ¡Ayúdenme!

 _Con Los Espectros... En El Coliseo, Santuario De Athena..._

\- Ahí esta...- musito Radamanthys a sus compañeros.

A lo lejos se observaba a un peliazul, de cuerpo bien formado, ojos color jade y bien papacito (n.n)... Era...

\- Kanon...- murmuro con desprecio el Juez de Wyvern.

Aiakos y Minos le sostuvieron de los hombros.

\- Calma hombre... Espera un poco... En cuento salga de aquí, le caemos...- musito el Copetón.

Esperaron pacientes... Paso una hora y Kanon salió del Coliseo, los Espectros le siguieron como sombras silenciosas.

Al llegar a la vereda que daba asía las Doce Casas... Minos, Aiakos y Radamanthys, le saltaron enzima...

El Géminis dio dos pasos asía tras...

\- ¡¿Que hacen?!- grito al verse sostenido de ambos brazos.

\- Hacer lo que debí hacer hace mucho... Exterminarte... Kanon.

Los ojos de Kanon se abrieron de par en par.

Radamanthys no lo pensó dos veces y tomo al peliazul por el cuello, le arrebato la botella de Coca- Cola a Minos y con ella, empapo a Kanon con esa sustancia rosácea.

\- ¡Idiota! ¡Esta fría!- gruño, dando patadas a diestra y siniestra.

\- Uno se quejo por lo caliente, otro por lo fría... ¿Quién les entiende?- bufo Garuda.

\- Es que le puse varios hielos...- murmuro Minos.

\- Oh.

\- Ya esta...- Rada lanzo lejos la botella vacía- Ahora a la torre...

\- ¿La que? ¿De qué torre hablas?- Murmuro Kanon- ¡Estas violando el tratado de Paz! ¡Tu señor se enterara de esto!- grito furioso- ¡En la regla numero doscientos veinte se decía que no volveríamos a pelear!

\- Lo siento, pero yo no firme tal cosa- dijo con burla- Y menos lo leí... ¿Quién lo diría? Kanon, todo un diplomático defensor de la ley.

\- ¡Yo no soy...!- todo comenzó a darle vueltas, sus rodillas se doblaron, unas nauseas terribles le asaltaron- ¿Que... me... echaron encima?

\- Ahora dormirás eternamente, Kanon... Tu alma no podrá reencarnar jamás, ya que no morirás... Quedaras en un profundo sueño que solo sucumbirá, al calor de el primer beso de amor.

¿Eh? Quién diría que Wyvern fuera tan poeta...

\- Hasta la vista... Kanon...

Los ojos de Kanon se cerraron...

Cuando estaban dispuesto a partir por medio de tele transportación... Un cosmos les ataco por sorpresa... Un cosmos jodidamente familiar y furioso.

\- ¡Deja a mi hermano! ¡Maldito cejón!- un puño voló directo a su cara, asiéndole retroceder.

Aiakos y Minos soltaron a "Kanon" al ver a los dorados que acompañaban a "Saga"; Milo, Aioria y Mu, que tomaron posición de ataque.

\- ¡Hay que irnos! ¡Ya llegaron las chicas súper poderosas!- grito Minos, señalando a los tres Santos.

\- Míralos bien, idiota... ¡Son los Santos Dorados!- grito Aiakos.

\- Perdón- se hecho el flequillo para atrás- Es que no les vi bien.

Mientras esos cinco se miraban, Radamanthys se enfrento a su peor miedo... Por partida doble... Y de paso callo en cuenta de su estúpido error... Error es de humanos, y Radamanthys de Wyvern es un humano (xD)

\- Tu eres... ¿Kanon?- preguntó incrédulo el Inglés- Entonces... El es...- señalo el cuerpo tendido en el suelo- ¿Saga?

\- No idiota, yo soy Peter Pan y el Campanita...- señalo a su gemelo- ¡Claro que yo soy Kanon y el es Saga! ¡Mi hermano!... ¡Explosión de Gala...!

Los jueces desaparecieron... No querían más problemas... O estaban muy confundidos para continuar...

\- ¿Saga? ¿Saga?- Kanon se acerco al cuerpo de su gemelo, mientras Milo, Aioria y Mu no hacían más que observar- Responde... Saga... ¡Sagaaaaa!

 _Con Los Jueces... En Giudecca..._

\- La jodimos...- murmuro Minos sentado a las escaleras de giudecca- Más bien, todo salió jodidamente mal... Ya estuvo que "Saga" va a venir a matarnos, personalmente.- miro de reojo al rubio, el cual solo trago saliva.

\- No "la jodimos", Minos... La requeté jodimos...- secundo Aiakos.

\- Que bueno que se dan cuenta... Trió de idiotas.- los tres voltearon para encontrarse con Pandora y el mismísimo señor Hades y detrás de ellos...

\- ¿Qué...?- los ojos de Radamanthys se abrieron de par en par.

\- Tienen mucho que explicar...- murmuro Hades con la espada en mano.- Pero mucho... mucho... que explicar.

Las tres miradas, asustadas, se encontraron entre sí...

\- ¡Todo fue culpa de Minos!

Un grito al unisonó, dos dedos índices asía un desamparado Chihuahuño copetón.

Pero por más que quisieran acusar al peliplateado, los tres tenían la culpa...

Uno por científico loco, otro por secundar la idea y otro por elegir a la victima...

Ahora no solo tenían un problema en el Inframundo con su señor, ahora solo les tocaba esperar a que la misma Athena viniese a su mundo a joderlos, más de lo que ya estaban.

Y esperar a que llegara un Peliazul con sed de venganza... Radamanthys trago fuerte...

La furia de los Dioses, comparada con la de un hermano menor... Era una bendición... Y lo otro... Que cualquier Dios que no conociese se apiadara de su alma.

 _Continuara..._

Dorados: *mirando a Rada*

Rada: *mirando Dorados*

Safiro: *u*

Minos, Aiakos: O.o...?

Dorados: *mirando a Rada*

Rada: *Dorados*

Minos: Hola... ¿Qué les pareció el fic?

Aiakos: Dejen comentarios XuX...

Minos: Los protagonistas de esta historia son; Saga, Kanon, Rada, Aiakos y Yo... Los doraditos, destacaran un poco más en los siguientes capítulos *bufido*...

Aiakos: ¿Quieren saber que pasara el próximo capitulo? ¿Qué carajos le paso a Zeros? ¿Que pasara en el Santuario de Athena? ¿Cuánto durara mi hermano, Rada, vivo? ¡No se pierdan el proximo capitulo!

 _ **Cambios Inesperados; Unidos Encontraremos La Solución... Si es que no te mato primero.**_

Dorados: *mirando a Rada*

Rada: *mirando a los Dorados*

Kanon: Que quede claro... Ustedes estarán aquí, solo por un tiempo... Grrr...

Rada: Grrr...

Kanon: Grrr...

Safiro: *u*... No cabe duda... ¡Estoy rodeada de papuchos! 8D

Dorados y Espectros: O.O

Minos: ¡Los leemos luego! Adiós, Adiós, adiós...

Aiakos: Bye, bye...

Se despiden:

SafiroVampiroDeGéminisBipolar, Los Santitos Dorados; Que de Santitos No Tienen Nada, Y los Espectros de Hades.


End file.
